Typowy dzień w typowych Stanach. Część I
Studio w Kanadzie Widać puste studio wnętrze studia i siedzącą na kanapie Blainely. Blainely ; 'Chcecie wiedzieć , czemu tutaj jestem ? Słychać aplauz puszczony z megafonu. '''Blainely :'A także mój kumpel Josh ! '''Josh : Witajcie ! Dziś mamy dla was sensacje stulecia ! Blainely : '''Bowiem po długiej przerwie , Chris w końcu zgodził się na kolejny sezon ! Puściła z magnetofonu , dźwięki zdziwionych ludzi . '''Blainely : '''Wiem no wiem , ale kto wystąpi ? '''John : Nie mam pojęcia . Blainely : '''Jedno jest pewne . '''Josh : Szykuje się akcja szaleństwa ! Blainely : Wszyscy są już w Nowym Yorku , gdzie szykują się i wybierają się na lotnisko . John : 'Jestem taki podekscytowany . '''Blainely : '''Ruszmy za nimi w podróż z ukrytymi kamerami ! '''John : '''Zobaczymy jak znaleźli się tutaj ! ''Pojawia się studio podsumowań . Widać siedzącą Blainely , która rechocze. Za nią John leje wodą z wiadra , a ona daje mu z pięści . Kamera leci do samolotu w którym Yuna siedzi w pozycji zamkniętego lotosu i wygina swoje ciało . Samolot leci wokół ziemi kręci się i pokazuje isę obraz z nowego jorki , gdzie Rufus podbierap ieniądze od żebraków i podbiera biżuterię i zaczyna go gonić policja. Następnie pokazuje się koloseum , Gdzie Nelly i Bonnie przebrane za gladiatorki walczą na arenie . Następnie pojawia się Wielka operaw Sydney , gdzie Drew gra na gitarze , a Jenny szleje na scenie i zionie ogniem . Podpala mu włosy i zaczyna swirować dalej . Kamera zatrzymuje isę w Japoni , Gdzie Taylor strurcha kijem pluszowego misia . On się obraca i okazuje się mutantem . Kamera leci do zamku w Transylwanii . W komnacie otwiera się trumna z której wyskakuje Julian ze scyzorykiem i przecina ekran na pół . Kamera sunei dalej do Afryki , gdzie Chloe z Clare jadą jeepem , uciekaqjac przed goniącym je stadem lwów. Kamera unie dalej do Szwecjii . Na górę wspina się Nelly , która spotyka tajemniczego Wikinga . Chce mu zabrać topór a ona ja opdycha i spada w dół . Wiking chce odsłonić twarz , ale kamera leci dalej do Amazonii . W łódce w środku dżungli płynie Tommy , który układa karty tarotu i nagle wskakuej krokodyl co chce go pożreć . Kamera leci dalej go Uniwersytety Yail . Channel siedzi na środku dziedzińca chwaląc się zdobytym paszportem . Kamera ląduje prosto w środku kabyni gdzie siedzi Chris z Chefem . Puszcza oczko do widzów , po czym samolot roztrzaskuje się . Nowy York , Studio Nagrań Studio filmowe w którym chłopak z gitarą i swoim małym , wielkim głosem kończył nagranie. '''Drew : Czy ty wiesz , wiesz ja naprawdę kocham cię ! Producent : '''Dzieciaczku , dzieciaku . '''Drew : '''Dzięki ci naprawdę . '''Producent : '''Zadzwoń do mnie koniecznie ! '''Drew : Pewnie . Zadzwonię jak mi się uda. Szybko chwycił za gitarę i wybiegł . Drew : Uff w ostatnim momencie do windy . Czekał spokojnie aż się zatrzymała . Wszedł jakiś napakowany gość z torbą hokejowa. Taylor : Posuń się ! Właśnie ruszam na imprezę ! Zatkał sobie są i nie mógł oddychać . Drew : Weź prysznic . Taylor : Koleś , ty wiesz kim jesteś ? Drew : '''Błagam , włącz się . Nerwowo wciskał przyciski w windzie ,żeby jakoś włączyć klimatyzację . '''Tayler : '''Jesteś jakiś miękki i za bardzo .. '''Drew : '''Tlenu ! Zjechali w końcu na dół . Muzyk się wyczołgał , ale dalsze losy nie są pokazane. Nowy York, Doki na pokładzie statku yuna zostałą skrzyczana przez innego pasażera . '''Yuna : '''Pierwszy wspaniały postój . Co za przyjemne miasto . Spojrzała jak ktoś w masce kopał żebraka. '''Yuna : '''Co za gościnność . Poczuła ekscytacje . Wzięła walizkę i zeszła z pokładu . '''Zack : '''Witaj .. Przypatrzył się jej . '''Yuna : Słucham dziwnie ubrany . Zack : '''Zauważyłem ,że nosisz piżamę . Czy ty chcesz odciągnąć ode mnie uwagę ? Zaskoczona zaczęła się śmiać . '''Yuna : Amerykanie są tacy głupiutcy . Zack : Zamknij się i mów ! Yuna : '''Słodki z ciebie dzieciaczek . Nastroszył się , odwrócił głowę i wyjął swoją mapę . '''Yuna : Zaczekaj , czy to mapka zwycięzcy ? Zack ''': A jednak ! Obrócił się i wskazał na nią. '''Zack : '''Szpieg ! '''Yuna : '''Nie umiesz chować , a poza tym też ja ją mam . Wyjęła swój wachlarz , rozłożyła go i delikatnie wiatr zniósł mapę . '''Yuna : Taka sama , spójrz . Podszedł niepewnie i przyjrzał się mapce i po chwili zaskoczyło coś . Zack : '''Coś mi tutaj nie gra . '''Yuna : Może razem się tego dowiemy ? Zack : '''Cóż , pięć metrów dystansu utrzymuj . '''Yuna : Zgoda . Wziął swoją torbę i ruszył . Yuna : Zapowiada się wspaniała wycieczka. Zasłoniła twarz , zaśmiała się i dumnie poszła za nim . Nowy York , Bulwar Dziewczyna szła sobie przez bulwar . Sara : Naprawdę ? Zachichotała . Sara ; '''To widzimy się po tym jak wrócę ze swojej wycieczki . Buziaczki . Przechodząc zauważyła sklepik i natychmiast rzuciła się . Zaczęła przebierać w ubraniach . '''Sara : Nie .. Przeglądała coraz szybciej wieszaki i ubrania na nich . Sara : '''Niemodne .. Wyrzuciła za siebie . '''Sara : Zbyt Emo Znowu rzuciła Sara : Kto dzisiaj nosi zielony ? Rzuciła prosto na dziewczynę za siebie . Walnęła prosto w słup . Bonnie : Kto mi zgasił światło ! Tarzała się po podłodzie , a jej wszystkie zakupy wylądowały na ziemi . Ekspedienta : '''Nic pani je niej ? '''Nelly : '''To jest genialne ! '''Ekspedienta : '''Proszę o natychmiastowe opuszczenie mojego sklepu ! jak tylko zapłacę za to '''Bonnie : To ty ! Gniewnie stałą , łamiąc sobie obcasa . Bonnie : '''Mój bucik ! Szybko wzięła lusterko . '''Bonnie : Lustereczko .. Zobaczyła siebie w rozmazanym makijażu . Bonnie : NO !! Nelly : Co za dziewucha . Ekspedienta : '''natychmiast proszę opuścić ten sklep ! Zaczęła się szarpać z nią o bluzeczkę aż rozerwały ją . '''Nelly : '''No i popatrz . Nie płacę . '''Ekspedienta : '''Ochrona ! Przyszedł jeden z ochroniarzy , wziął obie dziewczyny i wyrzucił je obie na bruk . Wszyscy się śmiali dookoła. '''Bonnie : '''To przez ciebie wszystko . Chwyciła ją za włosy . '''Nelly : Zostaw mnie ty tłusta beko ! Bonnie : Nikt mnie nie będzie tak nazywał ! Zaczęły się szarpać co im zajęło sporo czasu . Nowy York , Central Park Dzieciaki bawiły się na placu. Jeden chłopak wykopał piłkę i uderzyła w karton . On podbiegł do niej . Dziecko : Czy ktoś tam jest ? Karton ruszył się i wyskoczył z niego obkolczykowany , blady punk . Julian : Wynocha mi stąd wy bachory ! Dziecko : Mamusiu ! Uciekł od niego , a on się zaśmiał . Julian : Haha ! To jest zabawa . Tommy : '''Zabawa ? Straszenie młodych to nie zabawa. Spojrzał w gorę i zobaczył dziwną osobę na drzewie . '''Tommy : '''Czy ten dzień nie jest piękny ? '''Julian : Piękny by trochę zaszaleć ! Tommy : '''Musisz się uspokoić i cieszyć z życia . Wziął jabłko i zaczął sobie podjadać . '''Julian : '''Złaź małpoludzie , będziesz moja pierwszą rozrywką . '''Tommy : '''Ja unikam przemocy , a ty . Rzucił w niego kartą . '''Tommy : '''Doprowadzisz do tragicznego końca . Skoczył z drzewa i tak jak się pojawił , ta szybko zginął . '''Julian : Dorwę cię ty ! Zdjął kartę z twarzy . Julian : Zabójcza kostucha . Schował ją . Julian ; Nim pójdę . Wziął sobie parę paczek , butelek i kilka zapalniczek . Julian : Muszę się uzbroić . Nowy York , Metro Zamyślona i zasmucona stała sobie wśród ludzi . Chloe : Lotnisko , zaraz powinno być . Bierze swoją torbę i idzie usiąść na zwolnione miejsce. Chloe : Przepraszam . Zaczerpią sąsiada obok . Chloe : Wiesz może jaka jest następna stacja ? Grzebał w spodniach obok . Rufus : Następna , chyba IAT Chloe : '''Znaczy się lotnisko ? Obrócił się do niej . '''Rufus : A co ja powie.. O Chloe : Czy coś się stało ? Rufus : '''Ależ nic . IAT to nazwa lotniska , zaraz tam dotrzemy . '''Chloe : Dziękuję . Założyła słuchawki na uszy i puściła sobie muzykę. Rufus : Błyszczący pierścionek . Rozejrzał się na boki i chciał jej zabrać .Nieznajoma zauważyła chwyciła go za rękę . Clare : '''Zostaw ją .. Wystraszony uciekł na drugą stronę wagonika . '''Chloe : Prawie by mi zabrał . Clare : Musisz być ostrożniejsza . Chloe : Dziękuję ci . Ten pierścionek nie jest drogi , ale mam do niego sentyment . Clare : Jest naprawdę ładny . Plotkowały sporo czasu , aż w końcu dojechały na stację . Clare : Ja wysiadam , dziękuje za rozmowę . Chloe : Czekaj . Dziewczyna szybko wybiegła , jakby się czegoś obawiała . Chloe : '''Trudno .. była miła . Wyjęła mapę i ruszyła w drogę . Za nią dyskretnie chował się Rufus i podążał za nią . '''Rufus : Więc ona też . Wzbogacę się . Cała trójka wyszła z stacji i kierowali się prosto na lotnisko . Nowy York , ponownie Bulwar Sara z wymiętolonymi włosami siedziała przy ścianie budynku , a Bonnie wściekła krążyła w kółko . Bonnie : Zadrapałaś mój lakier na paznokciach no i zepsułaś mi wszystko ! Wyjęła komórkę i zaczęła pisać . Bonnie : Co za wredny kraj , obsmaruję go zaraz na .. Usłyszała pisk tłumu i lecące bułki . Bonnie : Co się znowu ? Zauważyła pędzący stragan z hot-dogami . Jenny : '''WUHU Wszyscy się rozbiegli , a dziewczyna uderzyła stoiskiem w nią . '''Sara : W końcu sobie poszła . Wstała i podeszła do jezdni . Sara : 'Taxi ! Podszedł do niej jakiś żebrak . 'Żebrak : Masz fajną nóżkę wiesz .. Kopnęła go prosto w cztery litery i z rykiem uciekła do jakiegoś auta i wykopała kierowcę . W tym samym czasie Jenny pędziła na wózku z Bonnie . Bonnie : Zatrzymaj to diabelstwo ! Jenny : '''Co za ekstremalne wyzwanie ! '''Bonnie : '''Zabijesz nas ! Wleciały z stoisko warzywne . '''Jenny ; '''Koszyk poziomek . Chwyciła go , a w głowę królewny wbił się arbuz . '''Bonnie : '''Nic nie widzę .. Wspięła się na wózek i tylko krzyczała . '''Jenny : '''Kierunek lotnisko ! Zarzuciła lina i skręciły w alejkę płosząc coraz więcej ludzi . Nowy York , Lotnisko Jako pierwszy dotarł Tommy . '''Tommy : '''Więc to tutaj zacznie się show . '''Channel : '''Jakie niby show ? Nie zauważył dziewczyny , która czytała książkę od fizyki jądrowej . '''Tommy : '''Widać nie jesteś uświadomiona . '''Channel : '''Chce tylko wiedzieć skąd ty to wiesz . '''Tommy : '''Wyczytałem to z gwiazd /. '''Channel ; Czyli mamroczący , nic niewiedzący wróżbita zdający się na los. Tommy : Śmiej się póki jeszcze jesteś . Channel : '''Gdybym miała wszystko postawić na ślepy los , nic bym zyskała . '''Tommy : Nie widzę sensu rozmowy z tobą . Channel : No i nawet lepiej zajmę się moją książką . Wróciła do czytania . On natomiast usiadł sobie i spoglądał na nadjeżdżającą limuzynę . Nelly : Mówiłam ci ,ze nic nie płacę ! Wykopała kierowcę z samochodu . Nelly : Nic mi ni dałeś nic ! Wyszła z auta i go kopnęła. On czując zagrożenie schował się . Nelly : Ktoś jeszcze ma jakiś problem ! Channel : Genialne ! Zachwycona podeszła do niej . Nelly : O , no ktoś mnie docenił . Channel : To jest ekscytujące . Nelly : naprawdę , to nic takiego . Zaczęła klaskać i podała jej rękę . Channel : '''Ee słucham ? Zostaw mi książkę ! To nie o tobie było . Wybuchła , wzięła jej książkę i rozdarła na pół . '''Channel : Moja książka .. Nelly : '''Uduszę cię ! Miałą się rzucić , ale z niesamowitą prędkością przyjechał wózek i potrącił ją . '''Bonnie : '''Czuje się niedobrze . Zwymiotowała w środku arbuza , a przez szpary zaczęło ciec . '''Channel : Prymitywnie , oburzające . Jenny : '''To była jazda ! Najlepsza nie jedyna w moim życiu ! Za wózkiem na lotnisko weszły Clare i Chloe . '''Chloe : '''W końcu cię złapałam . '''Clare : '''Za dużo ludzi , za dużo . Zasłoniła uszy , zamknęła oczy i chciała wybiec , ale uderzyła o chłopaka . '''Clare : '''Ja .. bardzo .. '''Drew : Nic nie szkodzi . Otarł się i wstał . Drew : '''Rozumiem , że jesteś wrażliwą duszyczką . '''Clare : '''To miłe .. Dziękuję . '''Chloe : '''Hej , złapałam cię . Proszę . Daje jej czasopismo . '''Clare : Więc chciałaś mi tylko to oddać . Dziękuję . Chloe : No chyba nie chciałam się usidlić jak policjant . Zaśmiali się , a ona uchyliła głowę i odeszła . Drew : Dziwna trochę jest . Chloe : Troszeczkę . Ale bluzkę to ma fajną . Drew : '''Nom . Spojrzał na nią dziwnie . Za ich plecami przeskoczył i zaczaił się Rufus . Starając się być niewidoczny . '''Taylor : Ruszamy ! Szybko wbiegł z leżącym na noszach Drew’em . Drew : '''Coś źle się czuję , zwolnij ! Gwałtownie zahamował , a gitarzysta poleciał prosto w czytającą kujonkę . '''Taylor : '''Co za akcja ! '''Chloe : '''Co to za .. '''Jenny : Cudowny zapach ! Chris ; Więc wszyscy są ! Chris i Chef stali na szczycie zakrytego samolotu . Spuścili wejście i zeszli . Chris: Witajcie w zupełnie nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki! Tym razem czternastka dziwnych dzieciaków pokaże swoje rogi w programie o milion dolarów. Oto zasady. Będą oni podróżować tym oto samolotem. Odsłania przysłonięty płachtą samolot. Chris : Mogłeś go chociaż odświeżyć ! na kogo ja teraz wychodzę . Chef : To leci na żywo . Poprawił sobie włosy . Chris: Pokieruje go nasz Chef Tuck Hatchet. Wskazał na niego . Chris : 'Zawsze uroczy i naprawdę pomocny . '''Chef : '''Wiem ,że kłamiesz Chris. '''Chris : '''Zawodnicy będą w różnych krajach walczyć w zadaniach a następnie najgorsza drużyna będzie na eliminacji. Eliminacja odbędzie się w ... Hangarze ! Oznaką przetrwania będzie oto pyszny żelazny orzeszek. Radzę go nie jeść.. Osoba wyeliminowana wsiądzie do wagonika a on razem z przegranym powędruje poza samolot ! Więc może zaczniemy Kraje! Totalnej! Porażki! Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy i chórem .. '''Wszyscy : 'Że CO ! '''Bonnie : '''Sprowadźcie lekarza . '''Nelly : '''I tak was ukatrupię ! Samolot Wszyscy w końcu weszli do samolotu . Usiadł sobie wygodnie na krześle. '''Chris : '''To jak wy się nazywaliście ? '''Tommy : Jestem tym co potrafi przewidywać przyszłość ! Zamknął oczy i zaczął machać przed Chrisem . Tommy : A twoja aura podpowiada mi coś zupełnie innego . Wyczuwam .. Julian : '''Posówka palancie ! Wepchnął się i zaczął grozić Chrisowi . '''Julian : '''Do jasnych cholery m nie pisałem się na to . Z twojej nieprzymuszonej woli masz zaraz to odwołać ! Walnął pięścią w stół . '''Chris : A ty to ten nerwowy . Julian prawda ? Taylor : '''Aha ! Nazywa się jak ten lemur . '''Julian : Żebyś nie stracił zęba ty .. Taylor : Taylor ale równie dobrze możesz mi mówić Ty. Podeszła ciemno opalona dziewczyna. Channel : '''Widać kto jest z prowincji . '''Taylor : A ty to ? Channel : '''Jestem Channel i niestety , dla ciebie nie słodziutka lub słodziak . Poprawiła sobie okulary i się uśmiechnęła . '''Yuna : Niech wasze emocje opadną . Wasza czakra jest niewłaściwie ułożona . Chris : A japońska pani to ? Yuna : Yuna ! Chris : '''A ten knypek z trupią czachą . '''Rufus : Eee? Rufus ? I to jest autentyczna koszula . Chloe : A ten skąd się wziął ! Sara : '''Sara . Dajcie mi tutaj światła trochę ! Stażysta rzuca na nią światło reflektora. '''Chris : Co ty wyprawiasz ! Rzuca w niego swoimi notatkami . Chris : '''Kontynuujcie przedstawianie . '''Drew : Dreew ! Clare : C..Cla..Clare .. Channel : Masz braki w wymowie , czy jak ? Clare : '''Ja tylko , no . Jenny się do niej przytuliła. '''Jenny : Jenny ! Wow! To jest niesamowite ! Jak w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie ! Zack : '''Zack , a ty coś mi nie teges . '''Nelly : '''Nelly , ale wolę jak mi mówią Nel '''Bonnie : '''Bonnie. B-o-n-n-i-e. Zapisz to sobie lepiej , Bo pospólstwo musi mnie kojarzyć . '''Chloe : Chloe proszę pana ... Chris : Aha. Nie lubię jak ktoś mówi mi proszę pana bo to postarza! Channel : To co będziemy robić ? Bo jak łamigłówkę to już wygrałam . Chris : '''Widzicie tą zapadnie pod wami ? '''Taylor : Taa? Chris : Macie dotrzeć do statuy wolności a następnie wejść na sam szczyt.. Powinniście wylądować w wodzie. Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy Chloe : '''Ale jak wylądować ?! '''Chris : '''Dobre pytanie . Zapadnia się otworzyła i wszyscy zawodnicy wpadli do morza. '''Chris : Haha , zobaczymy czy umieją pływać . i tak dobiegł koniec pierwszego odcinka . Kto z nowych uczestników zajdzie najdalej ? Czy zobaczymy narodziny nowych gwiazd ? I czy pozbędę się tego dziwnego uczucia , że są na mnie wściekli ? I jakie drużyny powstaną > Wszystko i więcej w kolejnej części odcinka Kraje Totalnej Porażki !